


30

by prince_yoongi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phandon, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_yoongi/pseuds/prince_yoongi
Summary: Dan and Phil agreed to get together if neither of them were married by the time Phil turned thirty. It's now the night before Phil's 30th birthday and Dan can't figure out if Phil remembers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another short thing I wrote a while ago! I'm slowly getting my fics mover over here lol

"Tomorrow's your birthday" Dan said, stating the obvious. And Phil nodded and stared blankly at the wall. They were both sitting on the floor in the hallway that lead to their bedrooms, their backs against the wall and their knees to their chests.

"Uh-huh"

"You're turning thirty" Phil blinked. "We've known each other for eight years" Dan pulled his sleeves down so they covered his hands. "Do... do you remember..." he trailed off and shook his head. Phil frowned and looked at him.

"Do I remember what?" he asked curiously.

"Never mind" Dan shook his head. Phil looked down at his hands in his lap with and bit his lip.

"I'm turning thirty tomorrow" he whispered. "Thirty" Dan laid his head on his knees and turned to stare at Phil. "Christ I still feel like I'm eighteen" he shook his head and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I remember when I got that stupid little camera out of that cereal box" the corner of his mouth twitched. Dan smiled softly at him. "I remember my first video. I was terrified, I had no idea what I was doing" he laughed quietly. "I rambled for ages, it was horrible"

"I liked it" Dan said softly. Phil smiled at him.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Well, I liked your first videos too. It was precious" Dan wrinkled his nose.

"This isn't about me" Dan grumbled. "We'll talk about me when I'm thirty" Phil snorted and turned back to stare at the wall. They both went silent for a while. The only noise, was a clock ticking from down the hall.

"What time is it?" Phil asked after a few minutes.

"11:30" Dan read off of his phone.

"Thirty minutes" Phil murmured. "Thirty years. I never thought this is where I'd be when I turned thirty" he said. "I thought I'd be married, have a kid or two. A dog, I'd definitely have a dog. I thought I'd have a house, probably in the country" he smiled wistfully. Dan frowned and sat up, leaning against the wall.

"Everybody thinks that" Dan said defensively. "Then they grow up" Phil nodded, not noticing the edge in Dan's voice.

"I never thought I'd meet someone like you" Phil said with a smile on his face. Dan's face softened. "That I'd have this many people like my videos"

"They don't like them" Dan said."They love them, they love you"

"Yeah, but they don't know me. They know AmazingPhil" he said sadly. "I just wish I could know all of them"

"I know you" Dan said shyly. Phil grinned.

"Yeah, and look how well this worked out! Imagine if I knew all of them. We'd need a bigger apartment" Dan rolled his eyes.

"If you had that many roommates I'd move out" Dan said. Phil laughed.

"No you wouldn't. You've lived with me to long to leave me over something like that"

"Over five million roommates? I almost moved out when I found out you didn't like Kanye" Phil scoffed.

"No you didn't" Dan shook his head.

"No I didn't" Phil grinned.

"You know, I always thought I'd at least have a meaningful relationship by now. I haven't even dated anyone in like seven years" Phil tapped his fingers against his knees.

"Eight" Dan blurted. Phil blinked in surprise.

"What?" Dan blushed.

"Er, you haven't dated anyone in eight years. Not seven. You haven't dated anyone since we've been friends..." Phil frowned.

"Really?" He said. "Hmm, I didn't know that" Dan sniffed and turned his head, trying to hide his blush.

"Phil" Dan said suddenly after a few more minutes.

"What time is it?" Phil asked. Dan chewed on his lip.

"Phil do you-" he stopped himself. Phil sat his phone down after checking the time.

"Do I what?" Dan shook his head.

"Never mind. What time is it?" Phil glanced at him skeptically before answering.

"11:50" he finally said. "Ten minutes left"

"Do you remember that time we went to the park right after I moved in with you?" Dan blurted out. Phil shook his head in bewilderment.

"Um, no?" he furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?" Dan pulled on the ends of his sleeves so they covered his fists.

"Um, well we talked about something. About... when you turned thirty" Dan's cheeks were turning pink, and he buried his face in his knees.

"What did we talk about?" Phil asked curiously, as he had no recollection of the event.

"Never mind. Forget I mentioned it" Phil scooted closer to Dan, so that they were almost touching.

"Dan, what did we talk about?" Dan shook his head. "Please tell me?" Phil asked softly. Dan hesitated.

"You said... we agreed- We never actually thought-" he groaned and covered his face. "We said that if neither one of us was married or in a committed relationship by the time you were thirty we would- wewoulddateeachother" Dan mumbled the end of the sentence, and Phil struggled to make out what the words were.

"What?"

"Wh- when you turned thirty we would... we would date each other" Dan's cheeks turned dark red, and he covered his face with his hands. "But that was a long time ago, and I'm sure neither of us actually thought that we'd still be living together at this point and-" he stopped when he realized that Phil was laughing. Dan stuttered, suddenly getting flustered.

"S- stop that! I'm just telling you what you said" Phil giggled and covered his mouth with his hand.

"No, it's not that" he snorted and shook his head. "I can totally see us walking in the park and having a causal conversation about us when we're older" he smiled wistfully. "We were so happy then" Dan crossed his arms defensively.

"And what? We're not happy now?"

"Of course we are!" Phil said. "I just meant that we were so young and stupid. We barely knew each other then. We were naive then" Dan clenched his fist angrily.

"We knew each other. I wouldn't just move in with someone I didn't"

"I just mean that we didn't know as much as we do know" Dan turned so he was facing Phil.

"Are you saying that if you knew as much about me then as you did now, you wouldn't have moved in with me?" Phil blinked in shock.

"Wh- what? No! That's not what I'm saying" he frowned. "We were young then. You were new. I'd never met anyone like you before, someone so... Amazing" Dan rolled his eyes and looked away. "I'm sure we didn't mean it, or maybe we did. I don't know. But that was before all this happened" he gestured around him. "Youtube. That was before we got popular. Before people really watched us. I mean, before we had a few great fans, but now we have millions. People that love us. They watch us too. Trust me, if we were together, they would find out. They're like the fucking FBI" the corner of Dan's mouth twitched, as he struggled not to smile. "I'm just saying even if we did want to be together, it wouldn't work" Dan sighed angrily.

"That's the stupidest fucking excuse I've ever heard" Phil opened his mouth. "No, stop. So you're saying that we can't be together because people would find out?" he asked. "So what if they found out? Why would that bother you? Are you saying that what other people think about you is so important that you would sacrifice your happiness just to make other people happy?"

"Wait" Phil said putting his hands up. "Are you saying that you actually want us to do this? A thing that we said, possibly jokingly, eight years ago?" he said increadiously. Dan was silent. "Dan, are you saying that you want us to... be together?" Dan flinched at the sound of shock in Phil's voice.

"What the fuck? No! Of course not. I was just offended that you were so dead set against dating me" Dan laughed awkwardly.

"Oh" Phil said, not completely convinced.

"Hey, it's almost midnight. Let's get some ribena to celebrate your birthday" Dan said as he stood up. Phil slowly got up and followed him.

They both stood silently in the kitchen, glasses of ribena in hand as they stared at the clock.

Phil gripped his glass and stared thoughtfully at the floor.

11:57

The clock on the wall ticked slowly. Phil felt like time slowed as they both stood. He didn't know why they were waiting. It's not like they couldn't celebrate in the morning.

11:58

Dan's hands shook and he watched the ripples in his ribena, avoiding Phil's gaze. He felt the urge to punch the clock to stop it's constant annoying noise. He didn't even know why it was in there. They never looked at it anyway.

11:59

"I swear I'm going to smash that clock with a hammer" Phil grumbled, still staring at Dan. Dan laughed shortly and bit his lip. Phil's heart started racing, and he didn't know why. He wasn't scared about turning thirty. He didn't care how old he was getting. It never bothered him. But he felt, anxious.

"Thirty seconds" Dan whispered as he stared down at his phone. Phil gripped his glass tighter and stood straighter, still staring at Dan.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Why are you staring at me?" Dan asked. Phil didn't answer. Dan licked his lips and averted his eyes.

Phil moved forward quickly and pushed Dan up against the counter.

12:00

Dan's phone beeped alerting him that it was Phil's birthday, but it was long forgotten. Dan's lips moved sloppily against Phil's. Neither one knew who kissed the other first, all they cared about was that they kept kissing.

Dan put his hands on Phil's waist and pulled him closer. He didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was that he liked it. He really liked it.

Phil ran his hands through Dan's hair and nipped at his lip. He sighed, allowing Dan to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Phil's phone began to beep, as it blew up with happy birthday texts, and they pulled apart.

They were both disheveled and out of breath, and Dan's hair was sticking up at weird angles.

"H- happy birthday" Dan squeaked out. Phil laughed breathily and kissed him again.


End file.
